26 Reasons
by limetta
Summary: JONAS. Joe/Stella. 26 reasons why Joe knows his Stella. One for each letter. Twoshot. Begins in the same time period as 'The Proposal.'


**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or anything recognizable. **

**This is a little alphabet fic thing. :3 The format is a bit odd, though. And this part is only the first 13 letters. Oh, and this is for Mandy and Cara. 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! 3 LOVE YOU GUYS. I also want to thank everyone who reviews my fics, you guys rock!**

**

* * *

**A is for Apples

Mommy said that the apple was for the teacher, but Stella mentioned that she hadn't eaten all day, and Joe knew that a hungry Stella was a nervous Stella.

So he held her hand and they stormed the halls of fourth grade. _Together. _

B is for Balloons 

She wanted _pink_ balloons at her party, not blue, _pink._ They called her a spoiled brat, but Joe knew that a neurotic Stella meant a disappointed Stella.

So he grabbed the phonebook and shouted every cuss word he knew at the time to an idiot in California who forgot his own daughter's 10th birthday.

C is for Calzones

Everyone was too busy fussing over Nick to notice that Stella wasn't eating, but Joe knew that calzones were her favorite, and he knew that a distant Stella meant a self-conscious Stella.

So he made a point of telling Queen B Matilda Mason that he wouldn't go out with her because he didn't like girls with skeletons for bodies.

D is for Dogs 

It cost him three months of grounding and a lecture on appropriate gifts, but if Stella's new step-father wouldn't allow him to come over because they were presumably having sex, then she was going to need _something_ to keep her warm. (Joe knew that a cold Stella resulted in a sleep-less Stella.)

So he didn't hesitate to shell out $50 so that he could be sure that Stella was _somehow_ getting her good-night hug.

E is for Emerald 

Kevin and Nick both rolled their eyes, but Joe at least _pretended_ to listen to Stella jabber on and on about the emerald-studded ring she wanted for Christmas because Joe knew that a showy Stella meant a happy Stella.

So he accepted the strange look his father gave him when he handed him his Christmas list, because seeing the ring gleam on her finger during the 8th grade winter formal was worth his family's wonderings about his feminine side.

F is for Flowers

She said that making someone spend a dollar per carnation just to let your homeroom class know how popular you are was beyond stupid; but Joe knew that a nonchalant Stella hid an insecure Stella.

So he spent a month's worth of allowance making sure that Stella had a bouquet on her desk every day that week.

G is for George

It really was a shame that George thought that he could get some with _his_ best friend, because Joe felt his arm lunge the minute Stella out of the closet shaking; because Joe knew that a shaking Stella was a terrified Stella.

So his fist met a jaw and he heard a _crack_ and the next thing he knew, he had a bruise on his eye and a sobbing blonde in his arms.

H is for Hong Kong

He remembers skipping the press conference right before their first international concert in Hong Kong, because Stella said that she had a lot of work to do, and Joe knew that a busy Stella was a worried Stella.

So right before he went onstage, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered that nothing between them would _ever_ change no matter how many countries they performed in.

I is for Ink

"Joe, can you pick me up some printer ink cartridges from Staples? And drop them off at my house? Thanks!"

Joe was okay with taking orders from a voice-mail only because he knew that a demanding Stella meant a lonely Stella.

So, he got dressed at four in the morning, drove to the nearest CVS, and arrived at the Malone house half an hour later with his arms full of printer ink, two packets of Kettle Korn popcorn, and all five _Harry Potter _movies.

J is for Jelly 

He was okay with waking up on Sunday mornings to find all the jelly and waffles finished and a sleeping seventeen year old on his kitchen counter because he knew that a ravenous Stella was a distraught Stella.

So he carried her back to her house, tucked her into bed, and covered her ears with his headphones so that she wouldn't have to hear the screaming and the glass shattering from downstairs.

K is for Kite

He chuckled at her squirming and death threats and promises of 'disowning you for all eternity' in the car, because he knew that an impatient Stella was an excited Stella.

So he left the blindfold on until the last possible minute and relished in the joy and wonder reflected in her eyes as she danced among the thousands of kites being released that very second.

L is for Ladybug 

It was the biggest moment of their lives (so far) and she was worrying about a _ladybug _landing in her hair. Normally, he would have scoffed and brushed it off, but he knew that a paranoid Stella was a distressed Stella.

So he pulled the bug off of her shoulder, told her she looked beautiful and, offering her a soft smile, nudged her forward to collect her diploma.

M is for Mango

While everyone was out partying and celebrating the end of Senior year, Joe opted to 'stay home' because he knew that a reminiscent Stella was a romantic Stella (and he only had one chance to do this and he was going to do it _right_.)

So he snuck out at midnight, to the field behind the mango trees and stared at the stars, with her hand through his and her head on his shoulder and her lips on his collarbone. (and his ring on her finger.)

* * *

**This turned out of be very, very hard to write. But look out for part two! Probably not until next weekend though. I haven't even _started_ JWHT or the second chapter of Trophy Wife. Plus, I have a Nacy I want to finish by tomorrow, and a Kacy idea I have yet to develop. And all of that is _without_ the amount of summer homework I have or the class work I have to catch up on. **

**Okay, sorry for the ramble. Anyway...  
**

**You know what inspires me to write? Reviews! So review pleaaaase. 3**


End file.
